I'm In Love
by moodygirl6
Summary: Natalia's view on the last six years and how she feels about Calleigh.


Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, i'm just using them for my own personal amusement.

Feel free to tell what you think, all critism welcome, just don't lay into me too much.

* * *

><p>My name is Natalia Boa Vista and I work in the MDPD crime lab as a DNA specialist and CSI, from the moment I set foot in this place my life has been chaotic, that would be the best way to describe it. From overseeing the remodel, to slowly and painstakingly going through old case and the retesting process, to ensure that the person who was sentenced for the crime was the person who actually committed the crime using the latest advances in DNA testing. When I started I had the luxury of working with the minimal amount of staff, as the remodel was still under way, so I had a nice quiet lab all to myself enabling me to get on with my work and deal with things when the builders needed directions on where things needed to go and my authorization for any extra materials and equipment.<p>

That first month was the quietest I have ever known the lab to be; that all changed the day the remodel was done, that was the day the Mala Noche got on Horatio's bad side and let me tell that's a place I don't think anyone would ever want to be. A shooting at a funeral, causing multiple casualties including that of an officer, if there is one sure fire way to get on Horatio's bad side is to hurt another cop, that and if you come after family. That day was just like any other; I'd just finished testing on 3 old cases and was taking the results back to be added into the original case file, when the elevators doors opened and out walking probably the most beautiful women I have ever seen and believe me I have seen some pretty women, it comes with the territory when you live in Miami.

I remember the first time I met you, you walking out of the elevator flanked by Ryan with a trolley full of evidence. It was an early Monday afternoon the lab was a light with the afternoon sun catching the glass panelling which in turn made your hair seem more golden. Your eyes shone with the promise of a new beginning as you slowly took in the new remodel of the lab, gone were the dark corridors in its place was a light, spacious, brighter and more welcoming environment. From where you stood everybody in your line of sight was visible and where before they were covered in fluorescent lighting they are now surrounded by natural light, the work they were doing seem less clinical and detached.

I can barely remember the conversation we had, was mesmerised by you, you didn't need to talk to have me all you have to do was flash your pearly whites and I was a goner. I think the only words that I registered were when you told me your name, Calleigh Duquesne, the words rolled off your tongue, they were only simple words, your name but despite that they sounded so sweet.

Now people always talk about how they fell in love at first unfortunately for me I was infatuated with you, you blew me away but before I had a chance of finding stable ground. For me falling in love happened over a long period of time, from the first moment we met to right now, six years have gone by since that day, a lot has happened in that time from me being found out as the lab mole, Eric and Horatio going to Brazil to kill Riaz to Ryan's gambling problem, your abduction to me nearly losing my hearing add in a couple of serial killers and you've got an eventful six years.

No sane person would be able to go through that and more than still manage to come out the other side unscathed. I can't imagine you not being there every day, brightening the place giving justice a physical form, handing closure to families who need it and most importantly never losing faith in what we do and Lord knows you've taken enough knocks to have that faith unquestionably shaken.

How do you do it?

Every day, you walk, head held high, back straight and that ever present smile on your face, ready to start the day as if the horrors we see day in, day out have no visible effect on you. Most would assume they don't, but as I've gotten to know you, I understand that you take each one to heart and learn from it and by giving people answers they so desperately need you also find peace along with them. You feel so deeply and passionately that sometimes it comes off as being cool and indifferent, uncaring, truth of the matter is you put up that wall and icy façade to keep just how intensely you feel away from others, as you were taught that show emotions was a sign of weakness and with the work we do we can't afford to appear weak and unstable, we can crack and break down away from the office but in the hours we spend surrounded by the whirring of machines, to never ending ringing of phones and sirens, we are forced to become detached and emotionless and for you that never seems to end, I bet the only time that anyone would see the real you is when you're sleeping.

For most people being emotionless is who they are and they don't feel anything because they have become so used to blocking out emotions that make them feel weak and vulnerable or they are simply incapable of feeling anything because they are that twisted and sick. However you feel everything and you put up that wall to protect yourself from the next curve ball that's about to be thrown your way, but you also put up that wall to protect the people you're close to because you think that if they see the real you imperfections and all, they would think less of you or even be scared of what they might find there, underneath the southern charm and smile.

So here I am yet again, standing from my own little vantage point in DNA, looking out across the lab searching for any sign of you, just one hint of you would brighten my day. Even if it was just a flash of your hair or a whiff of your perfume, could get me through. Looking around it takes a while for it to register that you're walking towards me, smile in place, eyes twinkling, with the knowledge that could very well break our latest case wide open, the full Calleigh Duquesne strut working to the max completes the picture before. I can honestly say I understand why so many people fall in lust with you or be comforted by your sunny disposition.

You're getting closer now I can hear the tell-tale clacking of your heels down the hall, you face is set and determined, I've seen that look many times in the interrogation room, right before you tear a killer to pieces destroying their little fantasy of never being caught, having that look directed at me causes a shiver of arousal to run through my entire being starting from the very ends of my hair all the way down to my toes, making every part of me twitch and ache with longing and the knowledge that what I'm feeling is unquenchable as I know you could never feel the same for me as I do for you.

You're in the doorway now, folder in hand reaching it out towards me, expecting me to read the contents, however when I open the folder, all the words are just a blur trying to read has taken a back burner, as your scent and voice washes over me, making higher brain function impossible, I'm so thankful that you didn't notice and just carried on explaining the ballistic results to me, all I could do was nod my head and make sounds of acknowledgement at the right times. I'm too entranced by the fact that you're here, in front of me trying to explain something that is so simple to you, that you could probably do the procedure in your sleep, for someone who specialises in the substance that your bullets inevitably drag from our bodies, in times of suffering and warfare.

My name is Natalia Boa Vista and I'm in love with Calleigh Duquesne and I've got no idea what to do about it.


End file.
